


Всегда и навечно

by Ksencha



Series: Переводы Ksencha [16]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood is thicker than water, Family Bondingmorning lossconsequences of actions, Gen, One Hell of a Butler, Original Character - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksencha/pseuds/Ksencha
Summary: Они все были одной семьей, даже если она не была кровной родственницей. Они всегда будут стоять рядом друг с другом. Это было обещание, которое они дали. Кровь гуще воды, а их кровь текла густо. И хотя бывают моменты, когда человек не может выбрать свою семью, бывают также моменты, когда семья выбирает его. Семья Майклсонов выбрала ее, и она выбрала их.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson/Kol Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson
Series: Переводы Ksencha [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877575





	Всегда и навечно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Always and Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090634) by [J_L_Hynde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_L_Hynde/pseuds/J_L_Hynde). 



Тысяча лет. 10 веков они были вместе. Всегда и во веки веков таково было обещание, которое они дали, а вечность — это долгий срок, когда речь идет о бессмертии. Кровь гуще воды. Все они знали, что это утверждение было правдой. Они были Майклсонами, они стояли вместе, как единое целое. Даже несмотря на все пререкания, драки, насмешки и кровь, они оставались семьей. В конце концов, Майклсоны не были и никогда не будут слабыми.

И хотя формально она не была Майклсон, они считали ее своей семьей, как и она их. Элайджа считал ее тем клеем, который скреплял семью. Она уравновешивала их всех одинаково; они никогда не были так счастливы, когда она была вместе с ними. Ни один из них не был прежним, когда они встретились с ней, и никто не был так сильно взволнован ею, как младший брат, Кол.

Он любил ее, а она его. Они были, без всякого лучшего способа выразить это, родственными душами. Никто никогда не понимал его лучше, чем она, и наоборот. А когда он умер… все трое испугались за ее рассудок. Их сестра, которая, возможно, и не была кровью, но была ближе к ним, чем любой другой вампир когда-либо осмеливался быть, сломалась в тот день, когда она услышала новости.

И после нескольких месяцев отсутствия контакта все они испугались худшего и прыгнули в самолет. Несмотря на то, что последние три древних были в ссоре друг с другом, они бросили все ради семьи. Потому что они были Майклсонами, даже она. Всегда и навечно, вместе навсегда, потому что они были семьей и, несмотря ни на что, все еще заботились друг о друге.

Ребекка прислонилась к блестящему красному спортивному автомобилю и посмотрела на внушительный дом. Она привыкла к роскоши; это было что-то, к чему привыкаешь с годами, будучи вампиром, и что нет. Ее бледно-голубые глаза внимательно изучали белые каменные колонны, оценивая красоту дома. Она поднялась по ступенькам крыльца, готовая встретить все, что бы она там ни обнаружила.

Низкий рокот двигателя другой машины остановил блондинку от стука в дверь. Черный «Charger» въехал на круглую подъездную дорожку и припарковался в стороне под деревом. Никлаус вышел из машины и направился к крыльцу, где его младшая сестра Ребекка смотрела на него с недоверием.  
— Ты что, издеваешься надо мной?

Никлаус остановился и посмотрел на сестру: «Так ты приветствуешь своего брата?».

— Нет, именно так я приветствую своего сводного брата, — ядовито выплюнула Ребекка. Она предпочла проигнорировать мимолетную вспышку боли, мелькнувшую в его глазах при ее словах.  
«Если он думает, что я так легко прощу его, значит, у него еще кое-что впереди».

— Вы опять ссоритесь? — Оба Майклсонов оторвались от своего пристального взгляда вниз, чтобы увидеть своего старшего брата Элайджу, стоящего там. Одет он был, как обычно, в дорогой костюм и модные туфли.

— Элайджа, — торжественно приветствовал его Никлаус.

Старший древний ответил в той же манере: «Никлаус».

— Что вы здесь делаете? — Потребовала Ребекка, сердито топая ногой. Она была не в лучших отношениях ни с одним из своих братьев. Один из них в буквальном смысле ударил ее ножом в спину, а другой встал на сторону брата, нанеся ему удар в спину, в надежде «искупить вину». По меньшей мере, она действительно не хотела видеть их лица так долго, как могла.

— Я думаю, что мы все здесь по одной и той же причине. Так что, сестра, если позволишь, я хотел бы проведать нашу дорогую сестру Розали, — деловито заявил Элайджа. Они с Никлаусом поднялись по ступенькам и остановились у порога. Трое стояли рядом: Ребекка посередине, Элайджа справа и Никлаус слева. Никлаус решительно постучал в дверь, и все трое стали ждать.

Через несколько секунд дверь открылась, и на пороге появилась молодая женщина в шортах и заляпанной краской майке. Ее бронзовые кудри были собраны в конский хвост, а аквамариновые глаза смотрели на посетителей в замешательстве.  
— Что вы трое здесь делаете? — Спросила она с акцентом, который почти невозможно было определить в ее голосе.

— Мы пришли повидаться с тобой, — прямо сказала Ребекка, входя в дом. Двое других братьев последовали за сестрой, и Розали закрыла за ними дверь.

— Что ж, это приятный сюрприз. Я бы переоделась, если бы знала, что вы трое придете. Я как раз перекрашивала библиотеку, — она задумчиво склонила голову набок, — Вы пришли втроем? В прошлый раз, когда я проверяла, никто из вас не разговаривал по-настоящему.

— И мы все еще не готовы, — ответила Ребекка, оглядывая дом.

— Однако мы не бросим тебя только потому, что все мы ненавидим друг друга прямо сейчас, — добавил Никлаус, заговорив впервые с тех пор, как вошел в дом.

— Мы же семья. Мы держимся вместе, к лучшему или к худшему, — закончил Элайджа.

Розали улыбнулась им и покачала головой, удивляясь их поведению. Было так очевидно, что они заботились друг о друге, и все же они ссорились.  
«Все из-за этой проклятой гордости Майклсона», — напомнила она себе.

Она подошла к ним троим и довольно сильно обняла их.

— Что я такого сделала, что застряла с вами? — Она засмеялась, радуясь, что снова оказалась рядом с ними. Трое древних так же тепло обняли ее в ответ, втайне радуясь, что ей не стало хуже.

— Ну давай же, — приказала Розали, высвобождаясь из его теплых объятий, — Нам еще нужно покрасить пол библиотеки. Вы трое можете наверстать упущенное.

Ей уже казалось, что напряжение между братьями и сестрой значительно ослабло с того момента, как они вошли в дверь. Розали умела общаться с людьми так, чтобы они чувствовали себя непринужденно и забывали обо всех своих проблемах. Вот почему она была связующим звеном в клане Майклсонов. Вот почему она работала. И самое главное, почему она была Майклсоном и почему они вчетвером всегда будут рядом друг с другом.


End file.
